Spirits Arise
by Timid Vulpine
Summary: Shortly after Adventures. Krystal has joined the Star Fox team, finds truths about her family, while Fox is plauged by horrific dreams. When they get a new mission, Fox finds his nightmares are more than that, and Krystal stuns all with her big secret...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Star fox characters are the product of Nintendo, not me. This includes comic book characters, games characters, and unreleased characters. Any other characters are completely of my own brain.

Hi hi everyone,

OK, this is my first fanfic, so please, no shooting me down before I get my wings. No negative reviews yet , please, just positive and constructive if you please.

Anyhow, I am Timid Vulpine, I've been reading fan fiction for about 3 months or so, and was inspired to right my own. Thank you for taking the time to read this. And I don't want want to waste that time so I'll shut up, and let you read.

So, Bye byes for now,

Timid Vulpine.

Chapter 1: Chaos Unleashed

It was dark. Fox waited for his canine vision to kick in. It didn't. He was surrounded by inky blackness. All the time, there was a eerie howling. Almost mournful. Fox shook his head and took a step forward. He was surprised when it didn't happen. The howling grew louder.

Fear threatened to take Fox, but he forced it away with logic. _I'm stuck in thick mud, that's all, _he concluded._ Or a marsh. _It made perfect sense but there was still the wailing. It wavered, but never paused for breath. But logic was stronger than fear, and Fox was a naturally logical man. He worked it out. _Trees _he decided. _I have to be stuck in a sheltered spot, and wind is blowing through nearby trees._

Then the wailing changed. It was no longer mournful. It was angry. Louder. Higher pitched. The darkness dissipated. A glowing figure came screaming through the air towards him. The vulpine tried to run, but again, he couldn't move. He got annoyed this time, and looked down. _ROCK! That's, that's... _Fox gave up and yelled in terror.

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi again,

Well, I hope I didn't do too badly. I know this one's short, but I was hoping for a "What hap pen's next" feeling. Just bear in mind, I'm new to this, so don't shoot me down just yet, I'm not an expert like you lot.

I'll the next one out soon, but I was up 'til 11:00pm writing this one, then I just had to upload it as it's the first chapter of my first story and I had that buzz. You lot know what I mean. The fact I started late didn't help.

So, Bye byes for now,

Timid Vulpine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Star fox characters are the product of Nintendo, not me. This includes comic book characters, games characters, and unreleased characters. Any other characters are completely of my own brain.

Hi hi everyone,

A special thanks to Eytar, for being the first to review. Thanks for the confidence boost, and you will see a lot more this time. I'm not stopping after 3 paragraphs THIS time!

Then I'd like to thank Snake of the Rose for also reviewing. I'm glad I kept you guessing, but if I had gone on, it'd kinda jerked the suspense out of it. I sorted out the title for you, by the way. Sorry I didn't catch that myself.

And thanks to Chazzle the anonymous. General ups for me. Thanks.

The story so far: Fox, the calm, cool, logical vulpine, has had his world turned upside-down and his logic flushed down the proverbial toilet, then got attacked by a mysterious flying white figure. And that's as far as we got. What happened to our hero?? Read on to find out. (Sorry, having a moment there. If you don't like it, tell me in the reviews, else it's here next chapter too!)

Bye byes for now,

Timid Vulpine.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sudden Visitor.

Fox woke, announcing his fear to the waking world. He looked round, panting, re-acquainting himself with his surroundings. His room, on the Great Fox. The vulpine sighed, dropping back on his pillow from the sitting position he had taken when he'd woken up.

_That dream AGAIN! _Fox wiped sweat from his eyes and muzzle. _What's the point? I've never seen that figure before in my life. _He shuddered at the memory of it. All luminescent white, long, thin arms ending in five hooked, jagged claws. No visible legs, it's body was like a long dress ending in tattered tendrils. But it got worse.

The face. The face was worse than the things in the Krazoa's "test of fear". Sunken eyes (which he skipped for now), short muzzle, shorter than a feline's, full of thousands of rows of fangs. Long tentacles growing out of the back of it's head, rearing by the side of it's face.

The eyes were the creepiest though. They were pure black, no whites at all. Shaped like saucers, about the size of Fox's fist, maybe smaller, and lidless (as far as Fox could tell). The eyes scared him the most.

Fox sighed as he rolled to feet. He didn't have the time to worry about that right now. He had to get the Great Fox to the Cornerian Orbital Station for it's first re-fit in 8 years. And there was the matter of the newest team member. Well, unofficial at the moment.

His thoughts drifted to her as he changed from the grey t-shirt and combats he wore to bed, now drenched with sweat, into the sleeveless green jumpsuit, white jacket, white fingerless gloves and silver/brown boots that were his work clothes.

_Krystal,_he pondered. Not that he would admit this to anyone, especially not the 19-year-old vixen herself, but Fox found Krystal rather sexy. Not in a perverted way, but she was VERY nicely proportioned. The vision that was in his mind was that of when he first saw Krystal. Her delicate frame, emphasised by the fact that she only wearing a bra top, a skirt with a slit over either hip (the left-hand one showing a curious tattoo, or possibly a birth mark. This were echoed by tattoos around her arms that looked like tribal chain armbands.), armour over her shoulders, forearms and calves, made complete with sandals and jewellery.

Fox forced himself away from that train of thought as he zipped up his boots. Grabbing his wrist gauntlet on the way out, he went to go raise Krystal. She'd been having trouble getting used to Cornerian time. Actually, when she first joined, Fox had gone to see her just before lunch and found her still asleep. That was a few months ago, just after saving Sauria. She looked so innocent when asleep, but she was rather pushy in her 'just woken up' state.

This time, Fox was greeted by the bra top, some underwear and some jeans she'd borrowed from Peppy (they actually belonged to his wife, Vivian Hare, who had died of a mystery disease shortly before the Lylat wars) sprawled on the bed, her sandals at the end of the bed (as per usual) and the sound of running water coming from the en suite. Fox turned, feeling his cheeks burning, and exited, thinking _Oh Gods, she's in the frikin' SHOWER!! Leave, now, or risk jumping her as she comes out in a towel!_

On his way to the bridge, Fox heard something stopped outside the flight deck. He listened for a moment, then entered as he identified the sound of squabbling. What he saw made him relax.

The Cat's Paw. That meant that Katt Monroe was in and stirring up trouble. Fox was about to leave Falco to his fate, but decided to approach via the shadows when he heard "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with the Cat's Paw?" in vicious tones.

* * *

Theya sighed. Peppy said he'd send someone down to show her where the bridge was (as if she didn't KNOW!) He hadn't mentioned the guy was as annoying as her now deceased husband was at times. Two seconds after her jumping from the cockpit, this avian had started yelling questions at her. But her husband had been tamed, and she'd only gotten better. She smiled as warmly as she could. "One question at a time, please. I need to re-orientate myself. Respect..."

The unhelpful avian interrupted "Respect my elders? My family code is 'Younger blood does bigger things'."

Theya shifted her weight from foot to foot, even though she wanted to punch this tall, smug blue avian's lights out. Forcing her claws to stay retracted, she hissed "No, I was going to say 'respect your superiors'. Do you need a DEMONSTRATION of why I'm your superior?"

The avian grinned. "Then may I know the name superior?"

"Theya Monroe, bounty huntress."

"And why do you have the Cat's Paw? It belongs to... um... someone I... er... know."

"Yeah, y'see, my daughter FORCED me to use this pink THING!" She gave the Cat's Paw a distasteful backwards kick, then caught sight of the avian's shocked expression. "I'd apparently get a warmer welcome in it. And you are...?"

"Falco Lombardi, Star Fox team" he replied, not looking her in the eye.

"Well, that explains a lot," she patted Falco on the cheek. "Now, which way to the bridge" Then she spotted the orange vulpine in the shadows. All hell broke loose.

Peppy embraced his old school friend warmly. Theya had entered the bridge in a mood to rival her fur, flanked by the bewildered Fox and Falco, scaring the wit's out of poor Slippy. But as soon as she saw Peppy, she instantly cheered up. Now, they stood about a meter apart, surveying each other.

"Still usin' the old uniform?" Peppy smirked, referring to the grey t-shirt, grey shorts, grey leather boots (Gods knows where THEY came from), grey bandanna and pink neckerchief round her neck. She surveyed him and smirked.

"Hmm, let's see, same jacket, same neckerchief and same old suit! C'mon Pep, at least mine's changed!"

"Yep, new weapons holster!"

"Not just that, but thanks for noticing. This is tougher material, the boots have some a few new, 'improvements', and it's KEPT UP with FASHION!!"

"Just like you and Echon to be fashion conscious."

Theya gave a hollow laugh, sticking her paws on her hips. "Your a fine one to talk! When you were dating Viv, you actually put SOCKS down your PANTS! No woman likes that!"

At that precise moment, Krystal walked through the other door, fur still wet, in bra top, borrowed jeans and sandals. Peppy used her entrance to stop the line of insults before they got too fierce. He cleared his throat.

"Theya, this is Krystal." Peppy stated as the feline's eyes fixed on the blue vixen. That was the weird thing about Theya's eyes. They were an intense silver-grey. When you were being stared at by her, you knew it. Peppy continued, "She's the newest member, and the only one you haven't insulted today." after reading Fox's expression. "Krystal, this is Theya Monroe, a bounty huntress with a bad attitude!"

"Nice to... meet you...?" Krystal's reply was hesitant, but so would anyone's under that gaze. Theya completely ignored the cautious greeting, and looked strait at Peppy.

"I think she's a Bainseye babe!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi again,

See? Longer. Just some pronunciation now.

Echon: _Eak-on_

Bainseye: _Bayn-sigh._

Well that's all. I hope you like. Please review.

So, bye byes for now,

Timid Vulpine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Star fox characters are the product of Nintendo, not me. This includes comic book characters, games characters, and unreleased characters. Any other characters are completely of my own brain.

Hi hi again all,

Sorry this took so long. To be honest, I'm in year 9 and, even though I've finished SATs (YIPPIE) I still get a LOAD of homework (aaawww...). And family life ain't brilliant right now. It took a school trip to finish this chapter. I have a few things to catch up with.

The first item on my list is for Snake of the Rose (see, making you happy!). The last line in chapter 2 was said by Mrs Theya Monroe. She's the one who was staring, she's the one who called Krystal a Bainseye babe. You will find out what Bainseye babe is this chapter. Yes, you've summed up Theya pretty well, but she does get a more motherly attitude soon. OK, some of the brackets were unnecessary, but I'm a bit unsure of myself still.

Next, to reiketsukan000. Thanks, someone else new to give me support. Give me the name of your fanfic and I'll review you. I don't mind unfinished fanfics. Though I don't play that much Zelda...

Then comes Chax. DON'T CHANGE YOUR NICKNAME!! It throws me out of sync. I know, parents! ANOYING!! But it IS a bit late, isn't it? Oh and "Bye byes" is my trademark, so no stealing.

Oh and Shakespeare's entourage. That's an... interesting, review. Yes as I said at the end of Chapter 2, it is longer, but, as a newbie, I'm PROUD OF IT!! I know it needs improvements, but I'm fresh talent.

OK, that's pretty much it, and thank you for taking time to read.

Oops, before I forget (hehehe) none of you commented on "The story so far", so it stays until someone tells me it sucks. So:

The story so far: Fox has had a nightmare of gigantic proportions, but has pushed it away to deal with more immediate matters. Meanwhile, Theya Monroe has come aboard and badmouthed almost everyone on-board. Only Krystal was truly spared. But then Theya reveals someone who may be connected to Krystal. Who is Bainseye? Is Krystal a safe ally? Will anyone stop me from having to think up questions by discontinuing this bit of my input? Read on to find out.

Bye byes for now,

Timid Vulpine.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bainseye's late introduction.

"A WHAT?!" Fox barked. What did Bainseye think Krystal was? Was Bainseye an Andross project? Or another deranged scientist? Fox looked to Peppy for answers.

But if Peppy knew something, he wasn't telling. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I met another Bainseye Babe a while back. Utter head case, but so are most who live with McCloud women for any length of time." Krystals eyes seemed to dim as Theya said 'McCloud women'. Fox wondered why. Theya moved up to Krystal's side before continuing "May I?" Then, taking Krystal's muzzle in hand, the feline studied the vixen's face closely.

Meanwhile, Peppy took Fox, Falco and Slippy to the side to help them understand.

"Now," he started, rubbing the back of his neck, "you're probably wondering who Bainseye is..."

"Yeah Pep, who is Bainseye? A mad scientist or something?" It was Falco, interrupting Peppy as usual, maybe a bit to loud for his own good. He got a venomous hurt look from Krystal. Peppy chuckled.

"Falco, the woman may have ADMITTED she was mad on a regular basis, but when I met her, she couldn't tell what a spanner WAS, let alone how to USE one. Now let me finish!

"Now, as you know, I worked with James, Pigma and Beltino before you were born whilst you were very young. What you DON"T know is, well... we wouldn't have gotten anywhere without some serious help from the Sky Wolverines.

"At the time, they were led by Marie McCloud. I don't know how, but James and Marie managed to get married, then lost in the system immediately. Sorry, rambling here. Besides Marie, there were another four members, all mothers like Marie.

"My sister, Lilly Hare, was on that team. Worked on maps mainly, but you didn't want to face her in a fight. Then there was Nala Squirrel. Strong, agile, a sister of the Kettles, not the sanest woman ever, vicious as hell, but handy with a spanner. Of course, the pilot was the ego-centric hussy Amané Sinclair. We never really got on, at all. And last, but certainly not least, was..."

"Bainseye, their telepath." Krystal had suddenly joined the conversation. "Kind,gentle, motherly. Had to be really." She raised pained, teary eyes to Fox. A single tear ran down her cheek as she finished, "She was MY mother!"

* * *

AUTHORS INPUT: Hi hi,

Well, sorry if you think this Chapter is too short for you, but I tried for an "Eastenders" ending. For those of you who don't watch Eastenders, or haven't even heard of it, that's good, 'cuz I don't watch it either.

Don't worry if you don't hear from me for a while, just keep reviewing. I love hearing how well or how crappy my stories are doing.

I'd especially like to hear from Snake of the Rose again. Yes, SOTR, I love hearing from you most of all because you are my first regular reviewer. I'd also like to hear from Eytar again, as he/she has not reviewed lately.

Anyhow, I'm babbling, so it's time to say,

Bye byes for now,

Timid Vulpine.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi,

Bet you missed me. What's that? You didn't? To be honest, I don't blame you. I was off getting started with my other fan fiction, "Guardian Ghosts", and I've JUST realised that things associated with the dead is becoming a theme for my titles. Weird, got to stop that. And it's the final day today, so YIPIEE!

So let's start with Snake of the Rose. Your welcome for everything you want to say thank you for. You make absolutely EXELENT points. Yes I DO know that Vixy is the official name, but I want to write my own history. The only other ACTUAL member of StarFox is Beltino, the others are members of another team. I'm SO glad you're impressed, and thank you for your support. I will (almost) always listen to everyone's advice. I WAS trying to get someone to shut up the "story so far", but as you like it, I think I might keep it.

Next, shakespeare's entourage. If you find my stories so hard to follow, READ A GOOD BOOK! Gasp! Did I say that? Sorrie... but I have a point. Thank you for the bit about the complement about the storyline.

And finally, to Pismire. I didn't mean to insult you, I just wanted to know if you thought I was deserving to be called an author in your eyes. I hope I lived up to your expectations. I'm proud of my storyline, and I'm glad it meets your approval. The 'Bainseye babe' is still being explained, but it was explained that Bainseye is Krystal's mother. Did you READ chapter 3?

OK, all my reviews have been answered/commented on, so:

The Story So Far: Fox has been having recurring nightmares and a few teases of love, then the dark furred, dark humoured Theya Monroe turns up and reveals she knew and worked with Krystal's mother, Bainseye, along with Team StarFox and Team SkyWolverines. Will Krystal believe? Who is the other 'Bainseye babe'? Will anyone be there for Krystal when these questions are answered? Find out this Chapter of: Spirits Arise!!

Chapter 4: The Disappearance.

* * *

Krystal broke down into tears. She had just heard how her mother had died. _Why did I ever doubt her?_ Was one of her few coherent thoughts. _No wonder she couldn't come back and take us with her! Why did I ever doubt her?_ It had been rather gruesome, but she had been self-less and surrounded by those she'd loved and worked with in the end. Krystal could almost see it.

* * *

There had been an attempt on Marie McCloud's life, just after the defeat of a half-spider-insectoid half-demon called Araknia. Bainseye had taken it very seriously, as Araknia had killed a helpless mother in front of her 3-month-old baby and Bainseye. Aparently, the final blow had been landed by the furious vixen. With her senses clouded by the vengance she'd received, Bainseye hadn't been able to sense the threat until it was almost too late. She only had 2 choices. She could yell out, so Marie could at least see who was shooting her, maybe even jump out of the way if her reactions were fast enough (they where, but only barely) or she could push Marie out of the way, taking the bullet/laser herself. Being of an extremely loyal nature, Bainseye chose the latter. She'd screamed "Marie, move! They're going to fire! They're going to fire now! MOVE, for your daughters sake!" Then she'd pushed.

The wound had been fatal. Straight through one elbow and straight through the stomach. She'd looked so shocked. The acid would have dissolved her vital organs, if it hadn't made her bleeding worse. In a way, it had been a blessing. She'd died in a relatively quick and less painful way, (AUTHOR'S INPUT: Alright, so bleeding to death isn't painless, by any means. But you think how much it hurts when you spill acid on your skin, then imagine it burning through a lung, or a kidney, or your liver, or your heart. Now, which do you think is less painful: bleeding to death, or getting an organ dissolved like an aspirin.) and the people she'd worked with had been there, including Theya, who'd promised to look after Bainseye's children if, or when, they turned up.

Theya had thought up the nickname "Bainseye Babe" for the kids, since they would be so scared, almost alone when they arrived in the Lylat system.

* * *

Fox felt his heart surge as he cradled the sobbing vixen in his arms. Krystal felt so helpless in his grasp, her head on his shoulder. He forced the feeling down, bottling it up with a thought of _No! Not now! She's too young! Wait for a year or so, let her live her life and choose who she wants! It's her life. Let her live it._ He still took pleasure in stroking her hair, though, and sniffing her lavender and rose scented shampoo she'd just used, and she'd obviously sensed his thoughts, and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder as she sobbed. Peppy and Theya knelt down near her, Theya drawing Krystal away from Fox, allowing her to cry on the shoulder of a mother who was used to shocked, scared and hurt children.

"Krystal, you do know," Peppy began, apologetically, "that if I had only KNOWN, if I had realised..."

"I know Peppy, I know. You would have told me. But you haven't seen my mother in years, and," Krystal giggled through her tears, "no offence, Peppy, but your not as young as Theya, and you wear glasses. You shouldn't have made the connection."

"Maybe you should go to your room, luv," Theya suggested, her dark mood dissipating like morning dew. "It's less embarrassing, and it helps ease the pain."

Krystal nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. "Yes, I suppose you're right." She turned to Fox. "Would you like to keep me company, Fox?"

Fox was taken by surprise by her sudden desire for his presence, but he decided, what the hell, maybe he could comfort her, make her feel secure, needed. "Of course, Krystal. Let's go." He linked arms with her and led her out of the room.

* * *

They walked in silence for a long time. Just as Fox was wondering what would be a suitable conversation starter for the present situation, when Krystal moved in front of him, turned so they were facing one another, and grasping his hands in her's. Fox suddenly realised that they were outside her room.

"Fox, what's bugging you?" Her question was direct and sudden, and COMPLETELY out of the blue. For the second time in 20 minutes, Fox was caught off guard by this Cerinian angle.

Suddenly, Fox found himself laughing gently at her. "Krystal, I'm fine. You just found out about something MAJOR to do with your mother. You should be more worried about YOURSELF," he tapped her nose gently, making her blink, "you should NOT be worrying about me."

But Krystal wasn't buying. "Fox, two things. Firstly, I'm a telepath. I can see your thoughts, so don't lie to me. Secondly, you aren't wearing your neckerchief. You're ALWAYS wearing that thing. Something's wrong."

Fox cringed deeply. He'd just realised about his neckerchief himself. He hardly ever went anywhere without it at least being in his pocket. Krystal smiled sweetly at him and squeezed the one hand she still held in her grasp. "Fox," she sighed, "you know where to find me, you know, if you want to talk about it. A lot of people say I'm a good listener. Especially my twin." She gave a cheeky wink and disappeared through her door.

Fox walked back to his room and collapsed on his bed. He just lay there on his back for a long time, just staring at the ceiling. The vulpine sighed, reached over to his bedside table for his neckerchief, found something hard and flat and picked it up.

The picture. The one of him and his father, James, on Fox's first day at the Cornerian Flight Academy. James had placed his sunglasses on Fox's head and put an arm round his son's shoulder, whilst Fox had beamed at the camera and put a hand on James' shoulder (which was quite a stretch at 15. James was tall.). His eyes stung ad he thought _Why dad?Why didn't you just TELL me?_

On a whim, he stood up, grabbed his neckerchief, tied it securely round his neck and headed for Krystal's room for the 3rd time that day.

He felt slightly foolish when he reached Krystal's room, but he had to get some stuff out of his head, and Krystal seemed like the only one who wouldn't make a joke of all of it. So he knocked and waited for an answer. None came. After about a minute, Fox knocked again and waited. Knock. Wait. Knock. Wait.

It went on like that for a good 5 minutes, Fox getting more and more anxious each time he knocked. In the end, the vulpine took the panel off the door controls and looked at the organised chaos of wires. He picked up a couple, fiddled with them, then spotted the ones he SHOULD have been fiddling with, tried again and the door opened itself.

"Hey, Krystal. Sorry about bursting in like this, but you had me waiting out there for like..." Fox started confidentially. And stopped. The room was missing one key thing. And that was Krystal.

* * *

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

What does everyone think? I'm kinda proud of the story, else I would change it. And do, at an alarming rate. Oh and "Cliffhanger, blah blah blah."

Please read my other fan fiction, "Guardian Ghosts", review and enter my contest, detailed at the end of chapter 3.

Well, that's it. Thanks for reading and I'll get the next chapter up soon.

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.


End file.
